The Big Bad Wolf
by VladMorgendorffer
Summary: Nine took the vortex out of Rose Tyler. Or so he thought... Rose is turning into the Big Bad Wolf and nothing can stop her. Set as if Doomsday never happened and Martha joined Rose and the Doctor in the TARDIS, this story is going to be something out of this world and for that I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. 10/Rose, Martha is just... Martha.


Special thanks to many, many wonderful people including the beautiful Lauren Claire.

*Standard Disclaimer Applies*

The TARDIS is sick. Every single alarm was going off, every light was flashing, she was uncontrollably shaking and the bloody phone was ringing. The phone isn't even a real phone! It's just… there. It's meant to be looked at not… rung! Oh, this was not good.

The Doctor was already in the console room when it began. At first it wasn't that bad, but then it got worse and worse. He had triple checked every knob, every valve and everything else he could have thought of and was rechecking gears under the console when Martha walks in.

"What is happening?" she yells over the noise.

The Doctor replies, "I don't know."

"Can you fix it?"

"I'm trying!" He looks out from underneath. "What day of the week is it?"

"Sunday."

"Well, that explains it! Nothing good ever happens on Sundays!"

"Doctor?"

"Right. I'll try to fix it." He goes back to work. Martha stands around uselessly for a bit before trying to help. "Martha?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't touch anything."

"But-"

The Doctor looks up again. "Don't. Touch. Anything."

"I want to help. I can-"

"Why don't you try talking to the TARDIS?"

"Talk to the TARDIS?"

"Yeah? Why not? It's worth a try. After all, she is a living creature. She likes a bit of conversation. Besides, might do her some good. Maybe you can convince her to stop doing whatever it is she's doing." Before giving her time to answer, the Doctor goes back to work. He wants her to… talk to the TARDIS? Isn't that a bit weird? He does it all the time, but it's… him. Wouldn't it be weird if- "Martha?"

"Yeah?"

"Just do it. Please. If you still thinks it's weird go ask Rose to help."

"Where is Rose?"

"I don't know. She's around here someone I would think. Aha!" Sparks suddenly fly from around the Doctor. "Ow! That one really hurt." The TARDIS shakes a little more. "I'm sorry!" The shaking decreases a bit. He goes back to whatever it is he's doing.

Martha walks over to the other side of the console. On one hand she finds talking to the TARDIS a little too creepy. It would be like talking to herself and that's just weird. Plus, what would she even say? But… on the other hand… she didn't really want to ask Rose for help. The Doctor asked her to do it and she certainly didn't need the blonde's help. It was always Rose Tyler this and Rose Tyler that. It was Martha's turn now. It was Martha's turn to be finally noticed by the Doctor.

She awkwardly walks to the wall and starts to whisper. "TARDIS? It's me. Martha. I just wanted to… see if I could… help." Nothing changes and Martha starts to frown. "I really… don't know what to say." She pauses for a few moments to think of something, anything really, that might help in this situation. "I don't know much about you and I'm sorry since you know so much about me. About all of us. What is wrong? Can you tell me? Please?"

The TARDIS whispers to the human.

Martha swears she heard the word Rose. "Doctor?" she screams.

"Yes Martha?" he responds as he looks up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The- Oh, nevermind. Must have been my imagination."

He gives his friend a concerned glance. "Martha, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just wonderful."

Not believing her he replies, "Okay then," and focuses back on his work.

"I'm just going to- does it really matter? You're not listening anyway." She wanders off to find Rose.

"Did you say something, Martha?" Getting no response the Doctor looks up. "Martha?" He looks around, shrugs and then works.

* * *

Martha Jones looked everywhere except the one place she knew Rose would be. In all honesty she didn't really want to talk to Rose right now. She knew it was petty and wrong of her, but she was jealous. Rose always got the attention of the Doctor. She was the one who would always help save the day. Why did the Doctor even need to keep her if he had the oh so perfect Rose around all the time? The answer is: he didn't. One day he would realize that and ask her to leave and she wouldn't want to go. Traveling… it's just so perfect. Who would want to leave?

None of this is Rose's fault. It's no one's fault really, but it's just such a human thing to want to blame someone and Martha really wanted to blame the blonde. Yes, it was wrong. Yes, Rose deserved better. But, Martha just couldn't bring herself to change.

With a heavy sigh, she sucks up her feelings and knocks on Rose's bedroom door. "Rose? Are you in there?" She gets no reply, but the door opens. Martha walks in and seconds later the door snaps shut and locks. "What is- Rose? Rose, you here?" Once again, she gets no answer. She looks around the too pink room and frowns. Rose could be hiding somewhere underneath the piles of clothes and she wouldn't even know. Seriously, how can one person make this much of a mess? How can she stand to sleep in here?

Martha ignores her somewhat judgmental thoughts and takes a closer look around. Nothing seems to be out of place. Well, it was really hard to tell. This room was always a mess, but everything looked… normal. She continues to say her name as she makes her way across the room. Finally, she makes it to the bathroom door. She knocks, not really expecting an answer. She didn't get one. "Rose?" Martha sighs. What if she was in there? What if she wasn't? Which was she hoping for? She didn't really know. But… the TARDIS did tell her to find Rose. Unless she imagined that part. Either way, she knew she had to find Rose before something else happened. She takes a deep breath before opening the door. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.


End file.
